bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyako Shiba
| image = | race = Soul | gender = Female | affiliation = Shiba Clan, Gotei 13, Soul Society | profession = Shinigami | previous position = 3rd seat of the 13th Division''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 134, page 15 | division = 13th Division | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Kaien Shiba (Husband, deceased) Kūkaku Shiba (Sister-in-Law) Ganju Shiba (Brother-in-law) | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 16, Chapter 134 | anime debut = Episode 49 | japanese voice = Sumi Shimamoto | english voice = Cindy Robinson | spanish voice = Cony Madera (Latin America) }} was the former 3rd Seat of the 13th Division and served under Captain Jūshirō Ukitake. She is the wife of Kaien Shiba. Appearance Miyako is a young woman with long dark hair. She keeps it tied up with a strand hanging down on each side. She has a warm smile and is quite beautiful, inspiring Rukia Kuchiki. She wears the standard Shinigami attire.Bleach anime; Episode 49 Personality Miyako is very smart and gentle. Rukia Kuchiki describes her as a beautiful person, and is looked up to by members of the division. Miyako is kind towards her subordinates and looks after them in a motherly fashion. She wiped the dirt from Rukia's wounds and face after an incident with a Hollow. History After Rukia Kuchiki joined the Thirteenth Division, she was treated differently by the other members of the division because of her noble status.Bleach manga; Chapter 134, page 7 Like Kaien, Miyako treated Rukia like a normal subordinate, unlike most members of their division, with Miyako helping her whenever she was hurt. Rukia began to look up to her as a mentor and idol, wanting to be like her in every way. When leaving on her last mission, despite the dangers involved, Miyako at first jokes about the mission before reassuring both Kaien and Rukia that she was proud to do her duty and kill any Hollow disturbing a Soul's rest. While away on that mission, her entire squad was wiped out by a Hollow leaving Captain Ukitake to break the news to Kaien.Bleach manga; Chapter 134, page 16 Later, as Kaien confronted the Hollow that killed Miyako, the Hollow says that he regrets not eating her head or torso.Bleach manga; Chapter 135, pages 6-7 Powers & Abilities Swordsman: As a Shinigami and a seated officer, Miyako possessed at least some level of skill of swordsmanship. High Spiritual Power: As a former 3rd seat in the Gotei 13, Miyako had respectable spiritual energy, enough to be directly targeted by a Hollow for its next meal.Bleach manga; Chapter 134, pages 15-16 Zanpakutō The name of her Zanpakutō was never revealed. It had a light red handle with a hexagonal-shaped guard with rounded corners. * Shikai: Not Revealed. * Bankai: Not Achieved. Trivia *In the anime, instead of being killed on her mission, Miyako seemingly returned. Later that night she arose, possessed by the Hollow, and killed her subordinates before trying to attack Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki. She runs away and Kaien chases after her, only to find her Zanpakutō and kimono on the ground, her body having been eaten from the inside out by the Hollow. References Titles Navigation de:Miyako Shiba es:Miyako Shiba Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Former Seated Officers Category:Gotei 13 Category:13th Division Category:Shiba Clan Category:Deceased